


Twilight Butterflies.

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Pitch Black, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jack is broken, M/M, Might Become More Than a One-Shot, Rape, Underage Prostitution, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never thought he would ever see the brighter side of life with living in a broken "home." Being in High School sucked, being a in broken home was Hell, and what's worse-- Martin finally got his hands on Jack and now Jack never thought he'd ever see the day of light ever again.</p><p>That was until he met Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finding a interest in reading this!

This can't be happening?! How the hell did a simple walk become so lifge threatening? And why was Jack, sweet youthful Jack, laying on the ground with virious bruises on his arms and legs, what made it worse was the choice of clothing, if Pitch could even call it that, he wore. Jack had a unsettled look as he look to and from Pitch towards the man that towered above his one happy looking love. Jack looked terrified, and horrificed when Pitch found them. In fact Jack looked like he was going to die from shame, embarrassment and pure fear when the man decided that his punishment was far from over.

 

How could he just gawk at the sight of Jack. Pitch found himself breathless. His eyes narrowed then as Pitch found himself boiling over with rage. He was seeing red, his mind screamed for blood and his hands were clenched tightly as his knuckes became white. How could they do this to the poor boy? How could they treat him like some kind of trash. What's worse was that the man only smirked as he seem to enjoy hurting Jack in front of him, his lover.

 

But what really made him want to kill someone was the fact that Jack was just sitting there, looking so helpless, and the wound, from he could see was swelling but he could also see the shame on the boy's face. Pitch could not-- would not stand for this! Now, he finally understood why the boy was so cautious on letting him into his life even if it was somewhat fake

 

Jack found himself in a mess of things, mostly likely the fear that came off him as he could barely feel the pain that dully thumped against his skull. He could feel the sting against his head near his brow. 

 

He could feel something wet and slick running down the side of his head, he was probably bleeding from the impact when his head hit the wall. But what made it worse was that Pitch was there to see it all! Shame and utter humiliation filled him. Tears rolled down his face. Jack felt like a idiot for even trying to do something so stupid by dating this man, _especially_ with what he does.

 

Jack did not know what happened only that he looked up at Martin, this man, he only glared down at the albino, Martin sneered at Pitch as he then grabbed Jack by his hair, as expected, Jack gave a cry when he was forcefully yanked up. 

 

"Come now, boy, you didn't really expect me to not find about your slut of a man?" Martin snarled at Jack, who was flailing by now, his body ached, he felt so tired, and the bruises on his body did nothing to help in his fruitless fighting. Martin who grinned wickedly at Pitch. 

 

"You should of known by now, this bitch belongs to me, I _own_ him!" Martin was a slender but toned man, in fact he was quite the looker if not some kind of playboy. With his black hair and green eyes and tanned skin. 

 

Dressed in a somewhat formal attire, Martin was suppose to be at some kind "meeting" for his new "employees" but Martin had found out about Jack's "secret lover" by chance when one of his girls saw him hanging around with a older man, it was not common for Jack to hit on  men witch what Martin did to the boy. 

 

But what was more than just chance it seemed that by letting Jack have his freedom for way to long had had the boy thinking on being more casual with the man, or worse running off. Now, Martin could not have now could he? Martin glanced at Jack who was whimpering, as Martin the gave him a swift smack.

 

Pitch on the other hand had seen enough of this man, he now, understood Jack's situation. He now knew what kind of life the boy led. Without a second thought Pitch launched himself at the offender, who by the looks of it was the ring leader of all this, and was disgustingly Jack's "boss."

 

Jack didn't know what happened as it went so fast, first thing he knew he was being slapped, again. And then the next thing he last remember before a blinding pain exploded into the back of his head when Pitch decided to ram into Martin. Pure rage filled those eyes, it was all directed at this man, Martin.

 

Jack was knocked unconscious as Martin had no time to react when Pitch went for him, having thrown the boy away caused him to misjudge the tall fellow. Which resulted in Jacking having his head smack right into the brick wall of the darkened alleyway, which led him to lay crumpled on the floor like some broken rag doll.

 

\----

 

When Jack woke up all he could remember was the dull pain at the back of his skull, and the smell of cleaning chemicals. The room was white, and the sheets on the bed felt clean, for once, and he felt warm. Glancing around Jack found himself wincing as his body protested against his sudden movements.

 

However, this was not what stopped him, it was a hospital, yes, he had been here on few occasions, after either a slight overdosed on herion, and then a few beatinsg from Martin. But what felt off was that Pitch was no where to be found. Dread washed over him as he looked around for any signs of Martin. Panic rose from the pit of his stomach as he noticed that the door had opened while in his panicked state, his prayers were heard as Pitch walked in with a gentle smile on his face.

 

"You look well, Jack." His voice was gentle and soft, but when Jack caught the sight of a bruise on his face. He felt slightly responsible for it. Guilt was written all over his face. If only Jack never met Pitch then he wouldn't have to drag this man into such a situation.

 

"I.. " Jack started but was quieted as Pitch crossed the room in long strides. What could he tell Pitch? That he was a Prostitude? Would Pitch not like it? No, what's worse was that he would probably be left alone again after what hapened. His worries were trambled as Pitch spoke in a soft, caring tone.

 

"You need rest now, Jack. It's all over. Don't worry, you're safe." Jack looked away shame was written all over him he felt shamed for what Pitch had to see, worse for what Pitch would probably quetion him later. 

 

Pitch felt this and gently took Jack's hand with his, careful as to not disturbed the IV drop he smiled as his thumb gently brushed against Jack's hand. It was something about this gentle act of affection that brought Jack some sort of comfort.

 

"No need to speak, Jack, you've been through enough, now rest." Pitch's soothing words brought Jack to reality as he gave Pitch a small smile. 

 

He was safe, he knew this, he always felt safe with Pitch around to help him. Jack's smile seemed a bit warmer as felt Pitch come closer, looking into his golden eyes, Jack would see the worry, and concern written all over them. Jack didn't know what to say much less think when Pitch sat down on the bed only to lean down and kiss him so gently. Jack sighed, he was happy, and what's more there was no sign of Martin _anywhere_.

 

Jack smiled as he leaned against his pillows, when his mind finally realized how tired his body was Jack closed his eyes. He could no longer keep himself awake.He fell asleep, and when he did his had dreams, happy dreams, the dreams about those beautiful twilight butterflies when he first met Pitch, at the tropical gardens that night. Jack was happy and he was safe, and more importantly he was _with_ Pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you've enjoyed reading this! And I hope that in the future I might write another chapter.


End file.
